If You Only Knew
by Phoenix Rises
Summary: Set during HBP. After arguing for months, Ron's miserable without Hermione. So one day, he decides to patch up the rift as he goes after the girl he truly wants. Song-fic; Oneshot, R/Hr


**Hey guys. I was bored, so I decided to write this song-fic about Ron & Hermione. It's to the song 'If You Only Knew' by Shinedown. The song is a beautiful one, so if you want, look it up and have a listen. This story is from Ron's point of view during HBP, when he is with Lavender and he and Hermione are going through their rough patch.**

_If you only knew_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_The web I spin for you…_

Ron sighed as he gazed at Hermione across the Gryffindor table. She was sitting all alone, playing miserably with her stew. He felt horribly guilty for all the heartache he had been causing her this year. Dating Lavender Brown for one, and for being a stubborn git was among the heartache. He hated seeing her in pain. Watching her features twist into a visibly pained expression was almost as bad as being in pain himself. _If she only knew,_ Ron thought desperately, as he felt Lavender wrap her self around his arm like a python. He sighed internally. How he wished the girl on his arm was Hermione, although he knew she would never resort to this girlish behaviour. He wanted Hermione to know that he never meant things to get so tangled. This web he had spun with Lavender had never meant to get out of control. He felt like he was hanging from a delicate thread, and that it could break at any second. He just wanted to make things right, but he didn't know how…

_If you only knew_

_I'd sacrifice my beating_

_Heart before I lose you…_

He knew that Hermione was the one for him. He didn't want to lose her forever. He refused to. He knew he would gladly die before she slipped from him completely…

_I still hold onto the letters_

_You returned._

_I swear I lived and learned…_

No one knew that Ron kept every single letter that Hermione had sent him over the years, savouring every phrase and letter, never knowing that it would be the only thing to get him through the day. He couldn't talk to her, so he had to get his fix somehow. Ron knew he had learnt his lesson. He would never do anything like this again. He would never hurt her like this again. He knew what he had to do…

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I_

_Toss and turn like the sea…_

Detangling himself purposefully from Lavender, he jumped up from the seat. "There's something I gotta do," he said aloud, more to Harry than Lavender. Harry gave him a knowing smile. Ron wasn't surprised. The guy was practically a mind reader. Either that, or he had seen Ron staring at Hermione just before. It didn't matter at the moment. He'd ask him about it later. He turned and walked down to Hermione. He didn't dare turn to look at the expression on Lavender's face. He knew it was furious, but right now he just didn't care. He was going to do what he could to win Hermione over. Enough sleepless nights. He was taking action. He'd deal with the consequences of Lavender later…

_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life,_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing I still believe in_

_Is you, if you only knew…_

He knew he needed the right girl in his arms. Nothing felt right kissing Lavender. He knew he was just pretending so as not to hurt the girl's feelings. She deserved better. She deserved someone who could love her completely, not an oaf who was madly in love with another girl. He felt like he was lost in an endless ocean. Hermione was his beacon, his guiding light home…

_If you only knew_

_How many times I counted_

_All the words that went wrong…_

It was going to take some serious groveling to get Hermione to forgive him. All the fights, the wrong words that had slipped from his lips. He cursed himself silently. He knew these false words that had been said in the past were each leaving its own distinguishable mark, and Ron felt like it would take forever for those marks to disappear completely. He was willing to try…

_If you only knew,_

_How I refuse to let you go_

_Even when you're gone…_

He finally reached her. "Hermione," he said forcibly. She looked up surprised, and then her gaze turned icy. "Yes, Ronald? What do want?" she replied, with as much venom as she could muster. Ron knew, however, that Hermione's anger was not deep-rooted. The girl couldn't really hate anyone purely. She was too forgiving. In his case, he hoped that he knew her well enough to be right…

_I don't regret any days I_

_Spent, nights we shared,_

_Or letters that I sent…_

"I need to talk to you. In private," he said, his tone softening. Her eyes rounded in surprise as she processed his tone. She wasn't expecting this delivery, not after the way they had been treating each other over the past few months. "Okay," she replied, looking pleasantly flustered. Ron resisted the urge to grab her and kiss her there. He knew that she deserved a little privacy. She hated being embarrassed. He turned and Hermione followed him out of the Great Hall and into a little alcove under the staircase. He faced Hermione so that she was pressed against the wall, looking timid and a little frightened. Ron chuckled in amusement…

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I_

_Toss and turn like the sea._

_If I drown tonight, bring me_

_Back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in_

_Is you, if you only knew…_

Hermione looked outraged. "Why are you laughing?" Ron stopped laughing and explained. "You look scared," he chuckled under his breath. "It's funny." Hermione smiled shyly after that, looking considerably relieved. "What did you want to talk to me about?" she asked, relaxing a little. Ron sighed, leant closer to her and placed a hand on the wall next to her head for support. He brought his face to close to hers. He thought he saw her catch her breath. "I'm sorry," he breathed. "I'm so, so sorry for everything. I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted that. I just wanted you." At his last sentence, he saw Hermione melt. Her eyes looked like they were about to leak tears. Ron placed his other hand on her cheek and said, "Can you forgive me?"…

_If you only knew_

_I still hold onto the letters_

_You returned_

_You help me live and learn…_

Hermione claimed his lips in a passionate kiss and Ron was kissing her back. All the sexual tension that had flowed between them for the past years finally resolved itself and heightened and deepened their kiss…

_Its 4:03 and I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me I_

_Toss and turn like the sea._

_If I drown tonight, bring me_

_Back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in_

_Is you, if you only knew…_

Ron felt like he was riding on a high. He forgot everything in time. He forgot about Quidditch, Lavender, everything, except for this girl whose lips were moving fiercely against his own. He realized that this is how a person under a love potion would feel, so completely obsessed with the one person. But he knew it was no love potion he was under. It was the magic that was Hermione, and he would gladly remain under her spell for the rest of his God given life…

**A/N: Hope you liked! If I get a few reviews from people, I may write another song fic!! Please review!! I hope you like the song I based it on, too. When I hear it, it reminds me of HP's favourite couple…Bye guys!**


End file.
